The Seven's Awkward Questions
by I'mEleanor83
Summary: Let's just say, Leo returns, and they ask each other a few questions to pass the time. Fun? Or Awkward...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is Ellie, my first attempt at a fanfiction, please don't judge me. All characters belong to the awesome Rick Riordan, even more awesome than me.

Scene 1. LEO ARRIVES.

Piper and Jason sat on the sand on Camp Half- Blood, mourning Leo, Festus and the others.

'Hey, Sparky,' Piper said suddenly, 'Wanna go find Percy and Annabeth?

Percy and Annabeth were underwater, probably talking, laughing and having fun in general.

'Yeah, why not, Pipes? We can surprise them,'

'Set off an underwater bomb,'

'If only Leo could make us one,'

Then Jason turned glum, remembering Leo's fate.

'Come on…' Piper tugged on Jason's shirt, 'If we go now, we have time to change before dinner,'

As they skipped together to the edge of the water, they heard a loud cry.

'HEY! SUPERMAN! BEAUTY QUEEN! MEET CALLIE!'

They looked up.

Piper grinned at Jason.

'Is that who I think it is?'

Jason grinned back, his teeth gleaming in the sun.

'LEO!' They both screamed, scrambling over to the dark blob in the sky.

As Leo landed, they caught a young girl aged about 15 or 16, around the same age as herself, Piper thought. The girl had a air of natural beauty,with caramel hair braided over one shoulder, dark, almond eyes and pouty lips. She seemed to be arguing with Leo. For a second, Piper thought Leo was her imagination. Leo would never get a girlfriend! But instantly, Piper felt guilty.

'Wassup guys? Had fun without Uncle Leo? I just came back from the dead, dudes! Thanks to Festus here,' Leo patted the bronze dragon appreciatively as it creaked happily. He stepped off Festus and smiled at eh dumbstruck pair.

Hey, Leo,' Piper was the first to react, 'Hazel told us the plan, thank god you're alive. And this is…'

Leo looked to the girl still sitting on top of the dragon. He smiled, and she glared.

'This is Callie, Piper, Jason. She's Calypso,'

'Don't call me Callie!'

The girl had got off Festus at last. She glared at Leo, wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled apprehensively at Piper and Jason.

'Friends of him?' Calypso asked Piper.

'Yeah, I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and this is Jason Grace. He is the son of Jupiter.' Piper nodded at Calypso, who smiled at her kindly.

'Nice to meet you, Calypso,' Jason said at last, 'As Piper said, I'm Jason. We've known Leo forever.'

'And suffered,' Piper piped in cheerfully (GET IT? PIPER PIPED? GET IT? ANYWAYS…).

'I can tell,' Calypso smirked at the pair, 'annoying, silly, but absolutely incredible,'

Leo smiled. 'Hazel and Frank at the purple camp?'

'Purple camp?' Jason looked confused, 'Isn't it Camp Jupiter?'

'Yeah, whatever,'

'Where are Annabeth and Percy then? They need to see the King Of Awesomeness!'

'Percy?' Calypso tensed, 'Percy Jackson?'

Her chocolate eyes burned with anger, the tips of her hair seemed to ignite.

'Yeah, Percy,' Leo answered, oblivious to Calypso's anger, 'He's pretty annoying, but …'

Noticing Calypso, Leo silenced.

'FIND ME PERCY JACKSON, NOW!'


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, all characters belong to Rick Riordan._

Scene 1: LEO RETURNS.

Continued…

'Calypso!' Leo urged, 'You've got me instead!'

He tried for a cheesy grin, but failed miserably as Calypso slapped his cheek. His eyes flitted to Piper, and pleaded silently for her to try.

'Callie! Calm down, it's okay! Percy didn't mean any harm, he just…'

Calypso glared at Piper, but then softened.

'Your charmspeak is good, child, but I am not affected. I am a Titan. For you, I will forget it. Percy will not die,'

Piper smiled grimly.

'Come on, let's find them,'

 _I will update later, sorry for the short chapter. This is to fill up the gap, I'll try to write more next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rick Riordan's characters, and, yeah._

Scene 2: PERCY, ANNABETH AND THE COW.

They found Percy and Annabeth just beneath the surface, talking to a cow.

Well, at least it looked like a cow to Leo. It kept on mooing, so he figured it probably was.

'HEY PERCY, ANNABETH!' he tried to say, ending up with water in his mouth. He rose up to the surface and started coughing.

Piper had a better technique. She and Jason started waving their arms repeatedly in front of Percy and Annabeth, which got their attention fast. They surfaced and caught sight of Leo.

'Jason, I'm like you, mate, I need glasses,' Percy said worriedly, 'Am I hallucinating or something, but I think I see Leo,'

'Percy, dude, it is me!' Leo shouted at Percy, glaring at him, annoyed.

'Holy Poseidon, Leo?'

'Nice attitude, mate,'

'It's just like you look…'

Leo glared at Percy, as he backed away slowly. Annabeth spoke up.

'He means, hi Leo, nice to see you are alive, we really missed you,'

She promptly gave Leo a hug.

'Yeah, Percy, let me introduce you to…'

He turned around, expecting to see Calypso behind him, but she was still dry on the beach.

'Percy, this is Calypso,'

SCENE 3: HAZEL AND THE PURPLE ELEPHANT.

After Percy and Calypso stopped biting each others heads off, Annabeth got the genius idea to Iris Message Hazel and Frank.

'Will it go through?'Jason asked, confused.

Percy nodded.

'We did it to Reyna when I was with Camp Jupiter,'

Hazel arrived ten minutes later with a purple elephant.

'I'm guessing Frank is the elephant,' Percy muttered to Leo.

Leo grinned. He missed Frank the Animal a lot.

'Hey Hazel, hey Frank,' Annabeth greeted.

'Hi Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and…'

Her voice trailed off.

'LEO!'

She hugged him close, and only let him go after a minute or so. Promptly, the elephant morphed into a bear and hugged Leo, too.

'Hi Hazel, Frank, what was up with the purple elephant?

'War games,' Frank answered as he changed back, 'Hannibal retired, I hate my job,'

'Well, say hi to Calypso. You know, the Calypso?'

Frank stared at the girl in wonder as she tied back her hair. Calypso noticed Frank and frowned at him. She pulled off her pink jacket and tilted her head to Leo.

'Frank,' Leo answered, smiling.

'Hey Frank, I'm Calypso, and I'm guessing you are Hazel?'

Hazel nodded.

'Do you want to have a Q and A session to pass time before dinner?' she asked the gang.

She was answered with nods and grunts of approval.

'How about we use the Poseidon cabin, I'm the only one there?' Percy offered.

'Yeah, okay,' Hazel agreed, 'let's go,'

 _And so they start the session. I'm going to add some arguments here and there, and maybe some dares. Please review, thank you for reading. I will try to update soon._

 _Ellie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people of the Earth! Its Ellie again and I'm sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in like a year. I've recently had a ginormous test, and like a bunch and a bunch of concerts. I might upload a new story today, becase as you guys know, recently ALAN RICKMAN passed away. I am like suffering, he was literally my favourite actor ever. He was so amazing and I'm going to dedicate a story on Harry Potter. YAY I LOVE HARRY POTTER! Okay on to Leo and da rest!_

 _Scene 4: DINNER WITH THE GREEKS_

 _Hazel's estimation of the time had been wrong, and dinner started before they could talk._

 _Jason sat at the Zeus table with Nico, but as soon as Piper came over to visit him, Nico left obediently. The camp was brimming with excitement. Rumor was that a large flying dragon had been seen…Leo? When Leo arrived at dinner the whole camp applauded and cheered. Leo_

' _Nico, you can stay, I'm not trying to be awkward…' Piper tried to say._

 _Nico shrugged her apologies off._

' _I can go find another spot, its okay. Have fun?'_

 _Piper grimaced._

' _I feel so bad for Nico…'_

' _Pipes its not your fault. Nico will be alright. He's doing well,'_

 _The pair momentarily forgot what they were going to talk about and watched Nico sit alone at the Hades table. That is until Will Solace from the Apollo table glanced over and saw him. He immediately abandoned his food and leapt up to join Nico. The son of Hades looked surprised but smiled at the company._

' _See?'Jason grinned, 'Nico will be fine,'_

 _Piper hugged him._

' _Thanks,' She whispered._

' _For what?'_

' _Being here for me'_

 _Jason didn't know if she was inflicting some sort of Aphrodite charm, but he felt so warm and happy._

 _Scene 5: Q &A FINALLY BEGINS._

 _Percy sat sprawled on the carpet of the Poseidon Cabin, while Annabeth sat next to him, her head in his lap. Jason was chatting amicably with Leo and Piper was laughing with Calypso. Frank was next to Percy and complaining about War Games and Hazel was cross legged next to him half listening to his complaints and half to Piper and Calypso._

 _Annabeth raised her head up._

' _Guys, lets start. So I'll go first. Leo, why were you so stupid and didn't Iris Message us after you got injected with "Life"?_

 _Leo frowned._

' _I don't think of practical things alright Annabeth?'_

' _That's not an answer.'_

' _Well that's not a question, cant we play Truth or Dare?'_

' _Truth or what?' Hazel asked._

' _YES PLEASE?'Percy made his baby seal eyes at Annabeth._

' _NO'_

' _YES?'_

' _NO'_

' _YES!'_

' _When is this going to end?'Calypso asked Piper._

 _Piper laughed._

' _Callie, lets just say… Do you know how to play cards?'_

 _Thank you guys all for reading and forgiving me (HOPEFULLY?) for not updating for sooo long._

 _Ellie_


End file.
